


Sights Unseen: Secrets

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [17]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Secrets, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Secrets"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> A series of canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this. 
> 
> Takes place between the last scene in Washington and the awards ceremony at the SGC.

**26 August, 1998 – Washington, D.C., Earth, Milky Way**

 

It’s no use. There’s no bumping up their flight back to Colorado unless they requisition a gulfstream out from under the Chief of Staff of the Air Force, which General Hammond doesn’t want to do unless it’s a real emergency. Since both the General and Sam seem to think that boredom doesn’t count as a _real_ emergency Jack’s just going to have to make his own entertainment.

Jack thinks he’ll find it at the bar.

He’s still got forty-five minutes before he’s supposed to meet Sam and the General for dinner at the hotel restaurant, which is just enough time to make friends with a pint, maybe even two.

He opens the door on his way out and almost gets hit in the chest by General Carter, who’d had his hand raised to knock on his door.  

Jack recovers first. “General. If you’re looking for Sam, she’s up two floors and on the west side of the building.”

General Carter lowers his arm but, curiously, winces in the middle of Jack’s explanation. “Actually, I was looking for you, Colonel.”

“Well, you found me. I was just heading down to the bar, care to join me?”

“I think what I have to say would go over better if we had our conversation up here. Don’t worry; I won’t take long. You’ll be on your way to the bar in no time, Colonel.”

“Sure, c’mon in.” He waves him inside. “And, please, call me Jack. Sam’s like family to those of us back at-”

“Deep space radar telemetry?”

“That,” Jack agrees. They both know it’s a cover story – there is no possible away that anyone doing anything involved with actual radar telemetry would be up for the Air Medal, or that anyone with the kind of medals he already has would be assigned to radar telemetry to begin with – but he’s betting the elder Carter has been in the service long enough to know better than to do more than poke holes in it.

“And that’s what I want to talk to about.”

Or maybe not.

“Listen, General-“

General Carter holds up a hand. “This isn’t about your cover story. I’m about to retire. I don’t care what you’re actually doing up at Cheyenne Mountain. I want to talk to you about Sam and this little game you’re playing with her.”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“Look, Colonel, we both know just how brilliant Sam is. So does NASA. She doesn’t need me calling in favours to make her an astronaut: the moment I told Bollinger that she was interested in joining the Space Program he practically bent over backwards to make it possible. All she has to do is make a show of applying, to satisfy the paper-pushers, and she’s in.

“But,” he continues, “she won’t apply. And I think we both know why.”

Jack has a pretty good idea himself, but dollars to doughnuts it’s not the one Sam’s father has, so what he says is, “No, Sir, I don’t.”

“Sam’s young, Colonel. She can be forgiven her schoolgirl infatuation with you. But _you’re_ the one who’s in the wrong if you’re using it, and her, to further your own career.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack says quite honestly, “but you’ve lost me.”

The General points an accusatory finger at his chest. “I have no idea what sort of black marks you must have got to end up anywhere like _deep space radar telemetry_ , but they had to be some big ones. And if you’re exploiting her feelings just so you can use her to clear your own record…” He lets the threat hang. “So do us all a favour: drop your act. Convince her to apply to NASA. Have some decency for once in your career.”

“I promise you, General-“

He doesn’t let him finish. He just pauses, turning back towards Jack with his hand still on the doorknob. “If you touch her, old man or not, I will kill you.” And then he’s out the door.

Jack sits down on the bed and takes a deep breath. “And that, ladies and gentlemen,” he mutters to himself, “is what its like to be on the wrong side of the Carter temper.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the last of the 3-a-day for a while. My second summer semester starts up tomorrow, so... Less free time.


End file.
